


BACKFIRING PRANK

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Actor RPF, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: Backfire Joke, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Comedy, Cute, Epic Bromance, Funny Jared, Jared Leto the prankster, Kissing, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Jared are making pranks again in the cast of Suicide Squad, but this time the Joke is on Scott.</p><p>  "if...is what I get when you prank me then you're welcome to do it all day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	BACKFIRING PRANK

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta Alexavindr.  
> Aother Jarott lovely and cute moment ;) ;) ;) I am not sorry for writing it.

Scott was running fast towards Margot’s trailer. She had said that she was going to be busy and she didn’t have time to be bothered with Jared and Scott’s childish games…so this prank they were playing on her would drive her mad. The joke was simple: Jared will lay on his trailer, pretending he was dead, like a Sleeping Beauty kind of thing.

"Marg!" Scott shouted.

"What’s wrong Scott?"

"It's Jared...," he said, almost breathless, "He…you need to come with me!"

"I hope this isn’t one of your pranks Eastwood," she said following him, "otherwise I am going to be really pissed off!"

"It’s not, Margot; this is serious, I swear!"

He open the door to Jared's trailer and he let her in first; and there Jared was laying in his underwear, covered by his blanket to his hips with a rose on his hands.

"I think he took a bite of an apple..." Scott murmured softly.

"Why you little bastard-" she said, slapping him on the cheek, "This is a very bad moment to make a prank…and as for you!" she shouted, going towards a non-moving Jared and taking his neck as Jared still wasn’t showing signs of vitality, "Oh my God! He is dead!"

Scott was worried as hell…maybe he was really dead; so he walked towards Jared and bent down to check his heart beating, he did it with his hands, as Jared took action himself and kissed him on the lip- "Ta da, I am alive! It must have been your lips Scott!"

"Oh you old shit!"

"Watch your mouth, there is a lady in the room."

Margot left the trailer laughing at the fact that Jared had forced a kiss from Scott.

"Don’t do ever that again!"

"What, kiss you?!"

"No, pretend that you are dead!"

"So kissing you is okay?"

"I don’t know, it wasn’t bad; but anyway…who shall we prank now?"

"I think I am going to prank you again," Jared said slyly.

"Wait…what?"

Jared pulled him closer to him kissing him again and again.

"Well if kissing like this is what I get when you prank me…then you're welcome to do it all day."

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and Kudo!!! Everything helps


End file.
